<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no one asked for trans Stobotnik, but here it is anyways by Frozen_Mark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926517">no one asked for trans Stobotnik, but here it is anyways</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Mark/pseuds/Frozen_Mark'>Frozen_Mark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone is Trans, M/M, Probably very OOC, Trans Characters, concerned robotnik, its 4 am please help me, look i am projecting on stone here okay, no beta we die like men, period mentioning, scar mentioning, suprise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Mark/pseuds/Frozen_Mark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stone has a secret, but so does Robotnik.<br/>Whatever could it be?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no one asked for trans Stobotnik, but here it is anyways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was already evening when Robotnik left his mobile lab for the first time of the day. He had to squint his eyes as he walked out, the yellow light blinding his eyes, which were used to the blue sterile light of the lab. The orange sky above him was decorated with a few orange clouds. The yellowish light of the setting sun tinted the tips of the surrounding pine trees a light green, opposed to their usual dark green color. Slow but steady, he walked over to Agent Stones housing vehicle. Over 10 minutes ago Robotnik sent him a message to come over to the lab immediately, but the man did neither reply or show up. A small part in Robotniks heart made him worry, despite his head telling him that he is just overreacting and that the man is probably fine and just asleep.<br/>He stopped in front of the van that was housing Stone. <br/>The government ordered Robotnik to organize Stone a vehicle that would be able to have Stone live in during field research. They didn't state a good reason other than “Changes in the laws for personal agents” of which Robotnik wasn't sure if he even got the memo. This coincidentally occurred  only a few weeks after they were caught kissing in the hallway by a random bystander agent. Nevertheless he threw together a blueprint that seemed up to his standards and started building right away. He couldn't have this waste any more of his precious time or funding money.<br/>He knocked without hesitating. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He knocked a third time, sarcastically whispering 'Third times the charm' under his breath. But again Stone didn't answer. Robotnik sighed, entering the entry code into the small pad next to the door. Usually he didn't mind invading another persons personal space, but something didn't feel right about this to him. Of course Robotnik has had relationships before, some with women, some with other men and even people beyond the gender binary, but they never really mattered to him. He gave dating up after his second PHD to completely focus on science and his research, convinced there was no one out there for him. Stone was the first person he really cared about and the only person who made him feel accepted as himself.</p><p>The door snapped open with a swift motion and Robotnik now faced Stones bare back. The muscles on his back were tense and his hands were balled into fists. “Agent-” began Robotnik but quickly changed his mind and took a softer apporoach “Aban, are you okay? I texted you multiple times but you didn't answer. Why didn't you open up the door when I knocked?” Robotnik could see Stones muscles tense up even more “I'm fine, do you need something from me, Doctor?” his voice was emotionless but audibly shaky. “I actually needed you in the lab for something, but that can wait until tomorrow, I suppose.” Robotnik put a gloved hand on Stones shoulder and he could feel him flinch for a moment. Stone didn't expect a physical gesture from the man who calls robots his babies. For a second Stone let his guard down, relaxed his muscles and took a deep breath, but then a wave of pain shot through him, making him groan and almost sending him to his knees. Robotnik instantly grabbed his shoulder with his other free hand and slowly led him to the small bed in the corner of the living quarter. Stone sat down, his eyes fixated on the ground. For the first time Robotnik could see Stones bare chest. He always expected Aben having scars, he was an active field agent before, taking care of some 'dirty work'. But what Robotnik didn't expect was a long thick <br/>scar running under his chest. Stone buried his face in his hands, a sob leaving the mans lips. Robotnik couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with the situation. He removed his coat and draped it carefully around Stones shoulders. “This doesn't change anything. Anything about you or us or out relationship. If that even is what you're concerned about.” The room was quiet, except for the occasional sobs escaping Stones lips. After a while they became more quiet and Stone faced Robotnik again, his eyes red and puffy and his cheeks rosy. His lips formed a pained smile. He patted the place next to him, inviting Robotnik to sit next to him, who gladly accepted. <br/>A chuckle escaped Stone “I am sorry Doc, this is really stupid...” as he leaned onto Robotniks <br/>shoulder. “Fears are natural, Aban. Even the one's that make no sense.” “So you don't mind me being...you know?” “Of course I don't! That would be more than childish. In fact, I-....I think it's better if I show you, then we're even.” Before Stone could even say something or question what that was supposed to mean, Robotnik was on his feet, opening the buttons on his long black button up and dropping it once all of them were opened. Stone stared at Robotniks chest for a good while, before he noticed the two slightly pink tainted scars under Robotniks pale chest.<br/>He felt dumbfounded and couldn't stop staring. “You...” He couldn't get more out than that, before another wave of pain washed over him, making him grab his stomach in pain. Robotnik rushed over to him, a rare sight of legit worry in his dark eyes. “Whats wrong?!” Stone let out a pained growl before answering “My period came back...my doctor lowered my dose of T and my body isn't having it.” Robotnik stepped back, putting on his shirt back on. “I have something for you, I'll be back in a minute.” When Robotnik stepped back into the room a small white pill laid in the palm of his hand. “Take this painkiller. This baby will make you feel better in a matter of minutes. Don't worry, they are safe, I tested them myself.” Stone took the pill out of the older mans hand with a bit of hesitation, but then swallowed it. “Thank you, doc...” he looked him in the eyes. Robotnik blushed at the sight before him, that he didn't really take in up until this moment, Stone was still draped in his coat, his upper body still partially exposed, his eyes looked tired and his short black hair was a mess. Robotnik took a few seconds to admire the view before continuing “As for your testosterone, don't worry. I should be able to replicate the amount you took before in the lab. I've been using my self made testosterone for the last few years. This shouldn't be a problem.”<br/>Once again Stone was dumbfounded. “I-....how will I ever be able to repay you for this?” <br/>A sly grin appeared on Robotniks face. “How about we start with a kiss and see where it goes?” Stone grinned back, a slight blush forming on his face as he stood up to plant a soft kiss on Robotniks lips. But Robotnik wanted more. Before Aban knew what was happening, Robotniks arms pulled him closer into the kiss and rested on his hips. Aban rested his arms on the taller ones shoulders and swore he could feel Robotnik grinning like an idiot into the kiss. After they finally broke the kiss, Stone took his arms down and instead buried his face in the crook of Robotniks neck. He inhaled the smell of cool aftershave, motor oil and just a tad of sweat deeply. It made him feel safe. “Thank you Ivo...for everthing. I love you...” Robotnik was happy that Stone couldn't see his face, because his face turned into a deep shade of red. It's been some time since he heard someone call him by his first name in a romantic setting. His hands wandered up to Stones back, now resting there, holding him. “I love you too, Aban.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>